Woolly Hats and Mistletoes
by excusemesirx
Summary: One Christmas morning can change everything. James Potter/Lily Evans


"Lily! Lily! Wake up! Wake up! Lily! It's time to open presents! Lily!"

This, combined with a petite body jumping at the foot of my bed is how I was awoken this morning.

"Alexandria Rose McKinnon!" I yelled, causing the female to stop bouncing on my bed and landing in a cross-legged position.

"Well, it worked! Yay! Let's go!" she said hyperly. I rolled my eyes at my female best friend- she always got way too overly excited when it's Christmas.

"What time is it, Alexia?" I asked the Metamorphmagus, whose hair was a bright yellow that reached her waist currently after looking out of the window. Through the frost that collected on the window, I saw blackness.

"Umm… I don't know… 3?" she said it as a question. I groaned and threw the pillow next to me at her. "Come on! James and Sirius and Remus and Peter and Joey and Marlene and Alice and Frank and Charlus and Dorea are already up! Come on!"

I pulled the blanket up over my head.

"I swear, you act like James' little brother Joey most of the time," I groaned again.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Joey! He's my new friend. Now get your lazy arse out of bed before I _make _you!" Alexia literally growled the last sentence at me. I still held onto the blanket. Even though Alexia scares the living hell out of me when she growls, I wasn't getting up anytime soon. Alexia sighed.

"Fine…" Alexia said, her voice sounding defeated. She got up off of my bed and ran out of the room. I couldn't hear anything except for muffled voices, then the door slammed open again.

"Go. _Away. _Alexia." The person that opened the door didn't say anything, all I felt was arms encircling my body and the blankets around me. The arms picked me up.

"Put me down!" I yelled at the person who picked me up. The person laughed and I recognized it immediately. James was my kidnapper.

"Yay! Thank you, James! I love you!" Alexia squealed, then I heard light footsteps running down the multiple staircases.

"Put me down! I'm awake!" I yelled to James, struggling.

"Not a chance, princess," he told me and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. I felt him speed up, then I started bouncing as he ran down the stairs. I stopped struggling as he ran, because I didn't exactly want to fall.

"Nice clothes, Alexia," I heard Sirius say to my best friend. I tried to remember what she was wearing, before I remembered that she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. How that girl manages not to get cold at night is beyond me.

"Oh, shut your mouth, you bloody pervert," Alexia laughed.

"Alexandria! Watch your language!" Charlus, or Mr. Potter said to Alexia.

"Sorry, Charlus…" Alexia muttered quietly as the rest of the clan laughed. James finally set me down as I took the blanket off of my head.

"Nice hair, Lily. Very sexy," Marlene told me, as Alexia waved her hand and my hair was fixed.

"Thank you, Alexia."

"I just did it so that we can all open our presents without distractions," Alexia said, walking over from her place next to James to sit down in Remus' lap. Remus blushed lightly as he wrapped his arms around Alexia's waist. Aw. James took his place next to Sirius, and I sat down in between James and the Christmas tree.

"Okay, now that Miss Evans soon-to-be Mrs. Potter is awake-" I blushed and glared at Sirius as he said that. "It's time to open presents!"

"I wanna do it! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Alexia said, bouncing up and down in Remus' lap. He lifted his hands from her waist to her shoulders, applying pressure so that she would stay still.

"Okay, you can do it," Dorea said, laughing at how hyper Alexia was at this time of morning.

"Yay! Thank you, Dorea!" Alexia exclaimed, jumping out of Remus' lap to sit in front of the tree. The spot that she was begging for was gift-giver. As she began to hand out all of the presents sitting underneath the tree, I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me closer. I looked up at James and he grinned at me for a quick second before turning his attention back to Alexia. All of the piles in front of everyone were steadily growing taller, Remus' twice as tall as everyone else's because Alexia was adding her own presents to Remus' pile. I smiled at him and he smiled shyly back at me. It was amazing how those two were together. Remus was the quiet one that always hung back and followed the rules, while Alexia was the loud one that loved to be the center of attention and barely followed the rules. He kept her head out of the clouds and she kept his life interesting.

"Okay, I know in previous years you could just rip open your presents like wild animals, but I swear to Merlin if you do it this year I will explode every single one of your presents," Alexia threatened us once the tree was empty of presents. She walked over to Remus and sat down in his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her petite body again, resting his head on top of hers. "Lily you're first to open one present."

The first present I opened was from James. It was a gold (of course) woolly hat.

"Why a woolly hat?" I asked him after everyone was done opening their presents.

"Because, you always look like your cold, and whenever I'm not around you, I want you to stay warm," James told me, taking the hat off of the tower of gifts that I got and slipped it over my head. It was abnormally warm. "It has a heating charm on it."

"Well, thanks…" I told him, my voice trailing off as he followed me into our room and I dumped the presents on my bed, or the bed I was staying in in the Potter Mansion. Yes, James has a mansion.

"No problem," James started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So, what now?" I asked James, blushing slightly.

"Well… Lily Evans, do you want to go out with me?" James asked for what must've been the millionth time since first year. And for the first time in the million times I've answered…

I said yes.

**A/N Thanks for reading this story (: . I put exactly 1090 words in the story, my minimum being a thousand. This is for TayaCurragh's Winter Wonderland challenge. Thank you for reading. My characters were Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, my prompt being Woolly Hats.**


End file.
